


Ferrys Poetry book

by ferrysnet



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Original Poetry - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrysnet/pseuds/ferrysnet





	Ferrys Poetry book

Creeping, ever creeping light  
Held out by the growing Fright  
Scheming, settling, falling, rising  
The fright seems to find a way back up  
The light seems to be giving.   
My fight seems to be slowing.  
Fright, dear Fright,  
drink from another cup.

Fright, please Fright, block your light.  
Hues of white  
I cannot fight.  
Like a moth to the flame,  
they will come.  
Please, you are not one I blame.  
I hear their marching drum.

Fright, please Fright!  
I cannot stand this light.  
Deliver me to the darkness,  
It is better than this horror.  
You believe yourself to be harmless?  
Then round the corner.

Fright, dear Fright!  
I do not wish for your light!  
I am tired of these games,  
Made of terror and delight!  
No more shall I like through these panes.  
Be shatter and be gone.

Fright, dear Fright,  
I did not mean to wish you wrong.  
Fright, dear Fright,  
Please sing your ghastly song.  
Give me creeping, ever creeping light.  
Held out by the growing Fright.


End file.
